Running With Bulls
Running With Bulls is a mockumentary done a la "Keeping Up With The Kardashians". It Follows the story of former 92-95 Chicago Bulls basketball superstar - backup 3rd string shooting guard - Pete Klostermann as he tries to keep his family and his bustling new business from falling apart. Characters CHARACTERS Pete Klostermann Pete's wife Gina His son Tracy His Brother Dave His daughter Fedora Pete's student Larry Character Story Arcs Pete's new business is a basketball camp that only has one student-Larry- who is his biggest fan ever but is kind of an idiot and is not interested in basketball but befriending Pete, who has to stave off his "advances", mistaking them as sexual. Pete's wife Gina is a recovering alcoholic psychic divorced from a mobster from OC. She is trying to launch a career as a psychic perfumist, in which she looks into the future to see a clients own ghost and figure out what their favorite future scent will be. Pete's son Tracy and his brother Dave are both in college together. Tracy is trying to major in "Big Asses Gyrating", which is actually "business administration", by overcompensating for his ambiguous sexual preference. Dave is trying to relive his former college days(he dropped out) by becoming an athlete, however he is out of shape and extremely uncoordinated. Fedora is a c-list actress, having played rolls such as "Cafe Waitress" in the b-horror flick "Zombies vs. Escorts", as "Kylie Mopperhead" a janitor getting over a tragic past in the LifeTime movie "Clean My Soul", and in a walk-on role in an SNL skit that never aired. She is constantly auditioning for "amazing breakout" roles that are actually really terrible. Possible Plot Lines(Episode Format) 1.) In the midst of all this Pete finds out that he has a rare form of cancer and needs to set up his will and decide who his possessions will go to. No one listens to him except Fedora, who doesn't know what is happening with him but only pretending to listen so she can study him because she is going to play him in an upcoming webisode of "Teacher Creatures". 2.) Pete decides to ask his son and brother to get him more students for his basketball camp, but Larry ends up convincing all of them to leave. In this episode We get to see inside Larry's life, who lives with his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. We find out that Larry is actually a really good guy, dumb, but sweet. 3.) Gina and Fedora team up to create a commercial for Gina's business. Meanwhile, Tracy struggles with identity issues as he is torn between "being smart and shit" and being roped into a contest to travel to Malasia, which he mistakes as a contest for "Best Male Ass, Ugh!". He eventually wins and has to travel to Malasia... 4.) Dave tries to get in shape to join the track team by going to Pete's camp, where he befriends Larry. Pete sees this newfangled friendship and becomes jealous that Larry is no longer pining for him after being used to his "advances" for so long. Gina loses a client and is being sued, yet somehow works her way out of it by speaking to the ghost of her future self. Meanwhile Tracy fails a test and is put on academic probation. 5.) Pete is offered a job as a teacher for the Harlem Globetrotters Camp, but are Gina and Dave getting in the way? Fedora lands a role in a movie with Brad Pitt and Tracy passes all of his classes thanks to a TA, but finds himself surprising comfortable with the way he has to pay him back. Project Pages Project Documentation Additional Info I feel like this would be an easy project to write/shoot/edit, with most episodes being finished in a day or two. with the right actors we could do guided improv most of the episodes and not have to much other than a plot line. It would be very easy to shoot and edit as well. Feel free to e-mail me: Mike.Garland13@GMail.com if you want to meet up and get started working on this project. Category:Unofficial Projects Category:PROPOSALS Category:OTHER Projects Category:NEW Projects